


Sharla's Night In

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hands-free, Ported fic, This was part of an interactive story, but i gave up writing the other paths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Sharla's alone on valentines day. It's just her, and Harvy. And since Harvy's a modified rover that makes her toast, he doesn't really count.But when an old enemy shows up on her doorstep, she decides to let him in, and the night takes a definite turn...





	

You are now SHARLA.  
  
And you are busy at home, moping. It's VALENTINES DAY, and as usual, you doesn't have a partner, or even a date, to celebrate it with. You've been married to your work ever since you were accepted by ZASA, which was one of the happiest days of your life. You never did become an astronaut, but you did end up as a ROBOTICS ENGINEER.  
  
But in doing so, you'd also neglected your social life, so it was just you and HARVY at home tonight. And Harvy didn't really count, since IT WAS JUST A ROBOT. And even if it could make you toast without getting up, it wasn't really helping tonight.  
  
You had just about resigned yourself to a lonely night when there was a knock at the door.  
  
You shuffle over groggily. Unless someone accidentally shipped you something to help you cope your your loneliness today, this probably wasn't worth it. You weren't expecting anyone, of course.  
  
You open the door, and find...  
  
...Gideon Grey, the local fox baker. He was a real bully as a kid- You still remember the time he stole your tickets at the fair, and Judy Hopps got them back for you. Mostly since he'd actually made Judy bleed while she was getting them back.  
  
He'd changed a lot since then, though. Whenever he talked his childhood, he sounded like he was citing something a psychologist had told him, so he'd probably seen one at some point. Either way, he was a lot nicer these days.  
  
You still weren't in the best of moods, though, and you crossed your arms after you opened the door. "Hey, Gideon."  
  
He waved a paw. "Hey, Sharla. This, uh... This a bad time?" he asked, looking at your not-exactly-inviting stance.  
  
"I'm just kind of having a terrible Valentine's day," you admit to him. It was pretty obvious, anyway.  
  
Or maybe not obvious enough. "Well, shoot, why is that?" the fox asked, looking concerned on your behalf.  
  
You took a deep breath. "Because I'm alone and bored," you explain further. God. If Gideon was going to be this slow all night, you were just going to throw him back out.  
  
His ears flatten. "Oh, yeah. Well, if you're not busy and all, d'you mind if I come in?  
  
Why not. It's not like your night can get worse.  
  
You step aside, and he comes in. "Don't mind the robot," you offer up to him as you close the door, letting him stride past you.  
  
He glances back at you for a moment. "Robot? I don't see no- Oh."  
  
Harvy took that moment to wheel into the room. This wasn't a huge surprise, as he was programmed to come whenever someone said 'robot' about ten percent of the time. You added that command in since it would usually be talking about him, and even if you weren't you didn't mind his company.  
  
You shuffle over, hunching down and admiring the modified rover. It was a lot smaller then an official ZASA robot, and made of far more common materials, since it was designed to roam around your house instead of dealing with harsh martian weather conditions.  
  
You glance back at Gideon, who was either dumbstruck at the sight of the robot, or the sight of you bending over in your skimpy nightwear. Which you were totally allowed to wear single, because it made you feel sexy. "You like toast?"  
  
He stared at you for a few seconds more before finding his voice. "T-Toast, ma'am?"  
  
You nod solemnly, tone somber and serious. "Toast, Mister Grey."  
  
He scratches the back of his head, obviously deeply confused. "Well, I suppose, though I'm really one for fancier breakfasts..."  
  
You stand up. "Well, that's too bad, since Harvy here only makes the one thing. Harvy, make toast," you ordered your robotic companion.  
  
As Harvy wheeled off to the kitchen to locate and open your bread bag, you turned back to Gideon. "So, why ARE you here?"  
  
You hoof off towards the living room, fox in tow. You flump down gracelessly on a couch, and Gideon seems intimidated by all the technical drawings you've left all over the place. They were mostly just modifications to designs you thought up at home, and brought to work periodically so you could run simulations on a suitably powerful computer. Your laptop didn't really cut it.  
  
"Well, uh. You ain't goin' steady with anyone right now, are you?"  
  
You arch an eyebrow. "If I was, I wouldn't be moping at home on valentine's day. At least, I better not be." Any theoretical boyfriend would totally get his ass kicked if you had one, AND were still going through this.  
  
You idly scoop a pillow off your couch and throw it at him. He doesn't quite react in time, and it bounces off his chest.  
  
"Get to the point, please," you tell him.  
  
He wiggles, bushy tail waving behind him. "Right. You, uh... Oh, shoot, I don't even know how to go about this whole thing. You wanna be an item?"  
  
An... Item? What, like dating?  
  
Or maybe he meant something else.  
  
"Do you mean...For the night?"  
  
He blushes clean through his orange fur, which must be quite the accomplishment. "Well, I mean... If you were willin' to do even that much, I suppose I'd be more then happy to take it."  
  
Well. That was certainly something. You weren't completely adverse to the idea of a one night stand- You were a country girl, god knew there wasn't a lot else to do out here- But did you really want one with your childhood bully?  
  
...Maybe.  
  
What the hell, why not. You're already in the sexy nightwear.  
  
You smirk, standing up. "C'mon."  
  
He glances after you uncertainly. "What?"  
  
You start to sashay off towards your room, making sure to sway your hips from side to side. You knew you looked good in the thin little number you had on, and you weren't afraid to show it off. "Well, you're not going to get me off on the couch. My bed's this way."  
  
He stares for a moment, before grinning. "Oh. H-Hey, wait up!"  
  
You grin as you slip into the bedroom without waiting for him to catch up.  
  
Your room, much like the rest of your house, was decorated with papers and blueprints from your job. Harvy's charging station was next to your bed, since the idea of having it 'sleep' next to you amused you. As Gideon swiftly catches up to you, you splay yourself out across the bed.  
  
You give him a seductive look, and put on your huskiest, most breathless tone. "Oh, mister fox. Are you coming to ravage me~?"  
  
He stops in the doorway. "Oh, uh... I'm real sorry, Sharla, but I'm not sure if I'm really comfortable doin' that whole... Mean thing in the bedroom. Reminds me of the old days a little too much."  
  
Yeah, you wouldn't really want to be thinking about her childhood when sleeping around, either. "Well, I know one way to make sure it's not like the old days."  
  
His ears perked up from his place loitering in the door. "What would that be?"  
  
You grin. It feels quite naughty. "Strip down, _pet_. I'm going to be in control, tonight."  
  
He flusters something fierce, squirming in place. "Uh, I don't really know anything about that, either-"  
  
" **Now** , fox. Pets don't question their masters," you playfully sing-song at him.  
  
He shut up, and started to strip. And he was already halfway out of his sheath, too. He was far more aroused by this then he knew what to do with, and that made you feel pretty hot.  
  
You were always more of a switch, anyway.  
  
As he finished disrobing, you didn't bother. You just tugged down your panties, kicking them off and otherwise staying clothed while he was fully nude. He was obviously uncertain of what to do, yet since you told him not to question his 'Master', he was biting his tongue.  
  
You liked that. And the idea of taking the lead excited you, anyway.  
  
"On the bed, pet. On your back- I want you exposing that dick for me," you ordered, wiggling from side to side with excitement. He bit his lip, but obediently shuffled over, lying down on the bed next to you.  
  
You idly scooted over, gently rubbing a hoof over his sheath. You didn't touch the erect flesh pouring out from it just yet, though, simply giving his dick a nice little squeeze through his furred sheath. His balls looked nice and full, too. And, as you reached down to give them a gentle squeeze, making him writhe quietly, they felt full, too. Pent up. And everyone knew canines had some very messy climaxes.  
  
Then again, everyone also knew that they were more of a one-and-done kind of deal. Once they tied the knot, it would be a while before they were ready to go again. And, since you'd like to cum more then once in an hour, you figured you might try something else, instead.  
  
You scooted back the other way, now sitting by his head and leaving his dick untouched. You affectionately scritched under his chin. "Good boy. Tongue out."  
  
He only hesitated a moment, before opening his muzzle and letting his long vulpine tongue poke free. Such a good pet- Already, he was learning to obey even if he didn't understand.  
  
You climbed up over him, turning around so you were facing his crotch, and mounted his face. Only your pussy was bared, but that was enough- His muzzle sank into your folds, the elongated shape of his face penetrating into your slit as you sat on it.  
  
God, that felt good. A hard dick was good too, but a bone-hard muzzle with the benefit of getting eaten out as well? Easily just as good.  
  
"Now... Lick."  
  
He licked. He made a pretty damn good seat, too- If only you could have a loyal fox pet as a chair all the time, instead of just for a night. You wiggled, grinding your fluffy, wooly cheeks into his own furry cheeks.  
  
You decided to encourage him. “That's a good boy. You like being my pet, fox? Eager to submit to your 'prey'?”  
  
He liked it- That much was obvious, from the way his dick was standing up straight midair, twitching with arousal at your teases.  You pressed back into him, smothering him with your weight. It added a certain reality to your domination, for sure.  
  
His licking grew more frantic as you did, and you gave a soft sigh. If he kept that up, you could just relax and let him get you off effortlessly. It would be a wonderful way to unwind after a stressful day.  
  
Then, you noticed his frantic licking started to slow. And then he went still. Concerned, you sat up, glancing back at his face as you lifted your ass above it. Then, you switched your gaze to his dick, concerned that you'd killed the mood.  
  
But what you saw seemed to prove the opposite: As life came back into his body as he gulped down precious oxygen, his dick twitched hard, shooting one, then two streaks of precum high into the air. He was gasping, panting breathlessly for air, but he was also intensely aroused all the same.  
  
  
You were pretty sure you could just rinse and repeat, making him lick until he came without getting touched at all. Or you could have mercy, and stop your face-sitting once you got off yourself...  
  
Nah. No mercy for this fox. You gave him a repeat performance: You buried his muzzle deep inside your pussy, idly riding his face and smothering him under your ass, forcing him to eat you out. And when he started to grow weak and go still, you lifted off to let him breathe- But only for a moment. Then, it was right back to riding him.  
  
You got off, of course. Several times, each time making you clench down around his bone-hard penetration, giving his muzzle even less space. But he was getting something out of it, too- Every time you pulled off, giving him his single breath, his cock was the first part of his body that surged back to life, shooting more and more precum into the air each time, jerking harder and harder midair against nothing.  
  
And then, it was all too much for the fox. He came without a single touch, knot swelling to tie nothing but air, giving a muffled cry as you lifted your ass to give him his chance to breathe. So of course, you sat right back down, forcing him to savor the taste of your inner walls as he messily climaxed all over himself. Hot, thick streaks of white goo launched from his dick, making a huge mess. He must have been especially pent up, on top of being naturally virile...  
  
You leaned over, idly stroking his head and petting him like the good boy he was. In fact, you should say that. “Good boy. Such a good, good pet. Did you enjoy that?”  
  
He nodded dumbly, too worn out to really think.  
  
You smirked. “Good. Because if you're a good boy next time, I might eventually think about touching your cock.”  
  
He tilted his head to look at you. Then, with a great effort of will, he sat up to stare at his own erect dick, knot fully swollen. He could easily see just how much of a load he'd blown, when she didn't even have to touch him.  
  
“N-next time…?” he asked uncertainly.  
  
You smiled, leaning down to kiss his nose. “Yeah. Next time,” you promised him, just as Harvy trundled in with your toast. Huh, you'd forgotten about that.  
  
You suppose you could go for another round, if there were going to be snacks…

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this TT, I tried my usual ten fic output (23k words total), but in Twine as interactive fics.
> 
> I forgot that every twine story is four times as much work as a regular story, since you have to write EVERY path the story can take. And TT lasts a week.
> 
> Obviously that was never going to work out. So, here: Have one of the story, with one story path I DID finish. It may be a bit clunky, as it wasn't written to be in this format, and I also had to replace a missing part of the story, but there you are.


End file.
